


Perfect Moment

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader Request: i’m sorry this is SO self indugent and cheesy but a fic with reader and jaskier sitting in the grass (maybe reader has her head in his lap idk) and he’s singing to her and playing with her hair and stuff and it’s just the softest thing ever
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Perfect Moment

It was a hazy summer day. A gentle breeze rolled off the ocean, keeping the heat at bay. The soft, lulling crest and falling of the waves on the beach in the distance blended with the soft melody Jaskier sang. Your head was resting in his lap, face turned towards him as he cradled your head, running his fingers through your soft, sun-warmed hair.

“ _Already rejoicing, I begin to love,  
For I am made better by one who is, beyond dispute  
The best a man ever saw or heard_…”

You smiled and felt a hand trace your face, drawing a fingertip gently along your jawline and rising up to your forehead. It continued, sloping down your nose, ending in a little boop that made you giggle.

“ _By her joy a sick man can recover,  
by her wrath one well can die,  
a wise man turn to childishness_…”

“That’s a lot of power for one woman to have,” you say, glancing up at him and finding him gazing down at you adoringly.

“And yet you bear it with admirable grace,” he replied, his voice as soft as his eyes, fingers tracing the shape of your lips. You nip at his fingertips playfully and he laughs, bending down for a kiss before pulling you up a bit closer, your head resting against the soft hair on his chest as he went back to stroking your hair and composing his song.

“Now where was I… ah yes!  
 _A fine man see his beauty change,_  
the most courtly man become a churl,  
and any churl become courtly…”

“Mm yes because you were so churlish when I met you,” you say teasingly.

“Perhaps it is the reverse and I am now a vicious churl,” he suggests and you laugh at the contrast of his words with the way he tenderly cradles you.

“Whatever you are, you are mine,” you say, wrapping yourself around him so tight you can hear his heart skip a beat as you plant a kiss on his jaw before resting your head back down against him.

“I love you,” he says, whispering the words so softly you wouldn’t hear them if he wasn’t nuzzling the top of your head, punctuating the statement with a kiss.

“M’love you too,” you say, your words slipping into a yawn. He gives a soft laugh and wraps his arms protectively around you, singing you words of happiness and love as you drift into a peaceful sleep, secure in the knowledge that when you wake up it will be in his arms.


End file.
